


Nostalgia

by Awhale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Está situado un par de años después, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Víctor tiene emociones humanas como cualquiera wow, tampoco es tan relevante el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awhale/pseuds/Awhale
Summary: La nostalgia del deber es la ansiedad del presente. Sentir en el cuerpo la edad y no responder a las peticiones de juventid.Esto fue lo que Víctor ganó: Una carrera en la cual trabajar en su vida, el corazón lleno de pasión por su deporte, la hermosura de la juventud, coronas de laureles, el cariño de la gente de su país y el mundo.Esto fue lo que Víctor perdió: la experiencia de vivir libremente.





	

Oh cuán feliz fue en su cuerpo de dieciséis años, sorprendiendo al mundo con la piel blanda y los músculos fuertes, los ojos brillantes, el cuerpo joven. Bañado en miel, oro y el amor por el patinaje, su vida parecía llena de algo irreconocible. Casi felicidad, quizá lo nombraría. Por eso se cuelga una sonrisa en el rostro con facilidad y patina, patina sin descansar en hielo que se le cuela en los huesos. 

Recordarse tierno, nuevo, joven trae cierta nostalgia de la que no puede zafarse. Disfrutó vestir coronas de flores y ser llamado príncipe, conquistar el hielo. Por supuesto que ganar fue solo las florituras de esta experiencia, entrenar su cuerpo para patinar fue su verdadera pasión.

Esto fue lo que Víctor ganó: Una carrera en la cual trabajar en su vida, el corazón lleno de pasión por su deporte, la hermosura de la juventud, coronas de laureles, el cariño de la gente de su país y el mundo.

Esto fue lo que Víctor perdió: la experiencia de vivir libremente.

Esto es lo que debe: sorpresas para su público expectante, una sonrisa brillante en cada competencia, programas nuevos y frescos, la mente despejada, el tiempo, las sorpresas, bailar su corazón fuera del pecho, su vida…  
A los veintisiete años toma un avión rumbo a Japón con la decisión apenas fuera del horno pues Yuuri le llama, Yuuri le necesita en formas en las que el mundo no le había necesitado antes. Así que se excusa a sí mismo y atiende a ese llamado que le sale más del corazón que del coraje al abandonar su tierra, su carrera, a su entrenador, a Yuri.  
E incluso así…

Yuuri besa sus pies cansados y las cosquillas le suben al estómago como un adolescente en la flor de la vida. Le besa y es dulce porque es Yuuri y es el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, hay veces en que le besa el cuello y siente las cosquillas de su coleta, el pelo largo rozándole nuevamente la piel ya curtida de tiempo y si bien disfruta de la intimidad casual, se paraliza en el lugar, la cama de pronto más dura. La rigidez y el silencio. Su pelo vuelve a ser largo de pronto y los años retroceden. Tiene dieciséis y está solo frente a las cámaras y al mundo. Los sorprende pero la satisfacción no está allí, detrás de la victoria. 

—¿Todo bien?— Lo saca su esposo de sus pensamientos. 

—Claro—. Se silencia y piensa en todo lo que debe, en todo lo que aún no ha hecho por los demás para merecer el cariño Y Yuuri que lo mira a través de sus lentes con los ojos brillantes de amor, también, también merece alguien que le sorprenda cada vez.  
Yuuri no le compra su silencio a medias ni las palabras atragantadas. Años a su lado le han demostrado que en sus lagunas se encuentras inseguridades que esconde bajo los ojos seguros y la personalidad fácil. —Víctor—, la baja de la nube dulcemente. 

—¿Alguna vez fui tu Dios?— lo interrumpe, y claro, su pregunta puede sonar autoreferente, ególatra, se ahoga en su propia imagen, pero está embadurnada de dudas y de la necesidad de reafirmación. “No tienes dieciséis ni diecisiete, ni debes pagar, ni le debes al mundo”, quizás, menos explícito.  
Encerrados en la habitación en su día libre, el hombre japonés de los ojos tiernos de amor le susurra en secreto, después de besarle la frente —Fuiste mi inspiración, Víctor Nikifirov…

Odia admitir que se le escapa un gemido triste y lágrimas se atascan detrás de las pupilas. Víctor Nikiforov es perfecto, sincero, sexy, amable. Víctor Nikiforov ha ganado medalla tras medalla de un año a otro, de una competición a otra. Víctor, solo Víctor, es quien guarda esos silencios pensativos de Yuuri por miedo. Víctor es humano.  
Ese segundo en el que Yuuri piensa sus palabras se siente un siglo, los años de su carrera, dieciséis, diecisiete…

—…Ahora sé que eres Víctor— cada palabra con azúcar en la lengua. —Eres Víctor quien tiró su ropa sucia al suelo y no la dejó en el canasto. Eres quien compra flores solamente porque esa abuela parecía quererlas mucho y ahora nuestros jarrones están llenos y Yurio no puede evitar estornudar cada vez que nos visita.  
Los gemidos se esconden tras la voz calma de Yuuri recitando sus días. Cierra los ojos y se tiende en la cama para seguir escuchando con la mayor atención. No le distraen los secos rayos de sol del invierno argento en Rusia. 

—Eres quien compra ropa extremadamente cara y eres quien soporta las heladas más crueles de este país. Eres Víctor, quien dejó de ser mi Dios y mi estrella favorita para convertirse en mi esposo— la palabra aún se atasca en su garganta y sonríe al saberlo. Generalmente es Víctor mimándolo con gestos extremadamente románticos. —Si alguna vez fuiste divino, ahora sé que pierdes tus calcetines todo el tiempo por todo el mundo, literalmente.  
Oh, cuán feliz con treinta años, la boca llena de risa y el pecho inflado de ternura por aquel hombre que le trae de vuelta al suelo. Yuuri le envuelve el papel de arroz y canta canciones de cuna para que duerma tibio, dulce. —¿Tan fácil de leer me he vuelto?— pregunta sin que la voz le flaquee.

—Un libro abierto—. Yuuri le besa las pestañas. Se recuesta a su lado y forman un nido que protege a Víctor de esos silencios incómodos, de la necesidad de entregarse al mundo por completo para devolverle la mano que le tendió. Las secuelas del sacrificio se pegan con fuerza a su cabeza, esconderlas durante tanto tiempo solo logró que las incorporase. Y Yuuri lo sabe.

Víctor pasa su mano por el pelo de Yuuri, seda y especias fáciles en la nariz. —Ha crecido desde la última vez que lo cortaste.

—¿Es el pelo lo que te molesta?

—No precisamente el tuyo, sino que el mío ya no puede crecer así, libre, salvaje— su tono cuidado empaqueta tonalidades tristes.

Yuuri no es un experto leyendo sus modos, mas detiene sus pensamientos con besos cortos, apenas abejas en el polen. —No le debes eso a nadie, ni tu pelo, ni tu apariencia.  
Cuando Víctor sonríe, el mundo le sigue la pista con cámaras, entrevistas y flores. Así que sigue sonriendo pues es lo único que le resguarda de su propia soledad. Mas cuando la necesidad de cumplir con metas fantasmas y lo persigue en un burbujeo de constante ansiedad, es solo Yuuri quien extiende el brazo para agarrarlo y traerlo de vuelta con una sentencia grabada en el pecho:

—No le debes nada al mundo, no más.

Al mundo no, a Yuuri Katsuki le debe la calma en el pecho tras la ansiedad que se oculta en su constante nostalgia de los diecisiete. A Yuuri le debe esas caricias que lo hacen soñar en colores, las mañanas de café amargo, los pies cálidos en la cama, la felicidad de lo cotidiano, la ropa limpia después de una ducha. A Yuuri le debe su vida y el amor. 

Oh cuán feliz es ahora, allí mismo entre los brazos de Yuuri Katsuki, con todo sus años pasados y todo el futuro por delante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Darle emociones a Víctor es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Sobre todo el miedo y la ansiedad del futuro y cómo el pasado le afecta, así que aquí está.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y hasta luego
> 
> -Awhale


End file.
